Sasuke's Christmas Carol
by mdizzle
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village thanks to Naruto but now he's an even bigger jerk than ever. But with the help of three spirits he just might be able to change his ways. That's right people he's getting himself a Christmas Carol. SasuSaku. NaruHina.
1. A Warning

**Sasuke's Christmas Carol**

I've seen stories where Sasuke gets a Christmas Carol and frankly I am unimpressed. But you know the saying if you want something done, do it yourself. Start the fic.

4

3

2

An eighteen year old Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door. It was Christmas Eve and he decided to spend it with his finally returned best friend Sasuke. The door opened but was immediately slammed shut once the resident saw Naruto. "Oh come on, Sasuke!!! You can't still be mad!!"

"Wanna bet?!"

Sasuke sounded farer away this time so Naruto opened the door, inviting himself in.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? I thought you'd be happy to be home again." Said Naruto.

"Eeee!! Wrong!! I never said I wanted to come back, the only thing I've ever said I wanted was to kill Itachi!" said Sasuke.

"And you did, so what's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"My problem is you dragged my ass back to this two bit village."

Naruto scoffed. "Oh cheer up, it's Christmas!"

"I hate Christmas."

"Oh come on, how can anyone hate Christmas?"

"I found a way!"

Naruto shook his head. "Anyways, I came by because I saw how undecorated your house was so I brought you this."

Naruto handed Sasuke a Christmas wreath which only earned him a death glare. The truth of the matter was that Sasuke hated Naruto now. He had been all set to start a new life when Naruto showed up, defeated him, and dragged him back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was only when he was away from the village that he become strong enough to kill Orochimaru and eventually Itachi. Now that he was back there were Anbu shinobis watching every exit, keeping an eye out for him. It was literally impossible for Sasuke to leave the village now.

"Well you'd better perk up Sasuke, I'm becoming Hokage pretty soon. Finally, I'll get the respect I deserve!" said Naruto.

Naruto was finally working on Sasuke's last nerve.

"You idiot; don't you realize that even if you become Hokage it isn't going to change their feelings towards you?! All you're going to accomplish is becoming the most hated Hokage that ever lived!!!"

Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke's declaration but soon hung his head in sadness.

"Wow…I…I guess I never thought of that…" said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't look at Naruto, maybe that was a bit below the belt.

Naruto walked towards the door that he came in from and opened it. Before entering through it he turned to look at Sasuke and said "Merry Christmas." With that said he closed the door behind him.

Sasuke scoffed. "Christmas. Hn." He threw the wreath Naruto gave him into a wastebasket.

* * *

Sasuke entered his favorite restaurant covered in a cloak. He usually wore this to keep people from his past from noticing him and trying to catch up. God they were annoying. 

Sasuke sat down in a booth but soon regretted it as he heard some old headaches were sitting behind him.

"So Hinata, what's the deal with you and Naruto anyways?" Sasuke knew that was Ino. It pretty hard to forget a voice like that when it was constantly screaming your name.

Sasuke didn't have to turn around to know that Hinata was blushing. He quickly told the waitress what he wanted to eat and listened back to the conversation, it was better than anything else had to do at home.

"W-Well I trained with N-Naruto-kun for several months at one point." Said Hinata.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when Naruto finally surpassed all the previous Hokages." '_That sounded like Tenten_.' Thought Sasuke.

The waitress brought him his meal and he started to dig in.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he take you out on like a hundred dates afterwards?"'_What_'_s Temari doing there_?' thought Sasuke.

"N-No, just seven." Said Hinata.

"And she says that like it's a small number." Mused Ino.

"You know Sakura here could take a lesson from you Hinata. She hasn't had a date since emo boy strolled back into town." Said Tenten.

"_Sakura's there too?"_

"Please don't call him that. He's just going through some troubling times at the moment. He's still recuperating you know." Said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, from the ass whooping Naruto gave him." Said Ino.

An anger vein appeared on Sasuke's head.

"Make fun all you want Ino but you'll see. It's only a matter of time before Sasuke realizes how much I love him and comes running back to me." Said Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I say you just kick his sorry ass to the curb and date Lee. You know he'd want to." Said Tenten.

"No, Lee's a great guy and everything but…my heart will always belong to Sasuke." Said Sakura.

Sasuke put down his fork and stormed out of the restaurant. "Idiot!!" muttered Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke heard another knock on his door and growled. He stormed over to the door and was about to open it when suddenly he paused. "Who is it?!" 

"It's me Sakura."

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I just want to talk! C-Can I come in? It's freezing out here!!" shivered Sakura.

"That all depends. Did you bring me another stupid wreath like that idiot Naruto did?" asked Sasuke.

"Um…no."

Sasuke could swear that he just saw a wreath fly by his window.

"S-So can I come in now?" asked Sakura.

"Hell no!! I saw that wreath, now just tell me what the fuck is it you want to talk about!!!" shouted Sasuke.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Me and some of the other rookie nine are throwing a Christmas party tonight and you're invited."

"Oh goody." Said Sasuke flatly.

"So um are you going to come?" asked Sakura.

"Screw you!!! I wouldn't come to your party if my life depended on it!!!" shouted Sasuke.

He could hear a brief whimper from behind the door.

"Anyways…" Sasuke could hear the hurt in her voice. "H-Have you seen Naruto lately? He seems to have just disappeared."

"Like I care what happens to that dobe!! He can freeze to death for all I care!!!"

There was yet another brief moment of silence.

"You know Sasuke, everybody always says some pretty mean things about you. That you're cold hearted, selfish, a dick, one person even called you gay. But despite all of this I always stuck up and defended you, but if you wouldn't blink an eye if a friend of yours died because you didn't care THEN I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!"

Sasuke heard Sakura sob as she ran away.

"Serves the bitch right." Said Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window and winced at the snow storm. Konoha had never seen such a blizzard in it's entire history. 

"Hn. Naruto's fine, he's always fine." But he said it more to reassure himself even thought he would never admit (even to himself).

Sasuke walked upstairs and started to brush his teeth in the bathroom. However when he looked into the mirror he thought for a moment he saw Itatchi. Sasuke quickly put it aside as a trick of the light.

He got into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He turned off the light next to his bed and tucked himself in. But when Sasuke closed his eyes he was bothered by yet another light only this one seemed to be glowing blue.

Sasuke stood up to see where the Hell that stupid light was coming from only to see his dead older brother. But there were a few things different him, for one thing he was transparent and another he had tons of chains attached to him. There was even one giant link labeled "Uchiha Clan"

"I thought I killed you!!" said Sasuke.

"You did. And I ended up in Hell."

"Big surprise; killing an entire clan kind of guarantees that don't you think?"

"But even if I hadn't I still would've ended up that and I still would've had these chains. Do you know why?"

"No and frankly I don't care. You're probably just the results of something I ate. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that waitress!"

"You can see me with your senses. Why don't you believe your senses?"

"Because they can be fooled so easily, there are hundreds of reasons that could explain you before me. For all I know this could be a genjutsu."

Itachi had had it with his little brother and pulled him out of bed and pinned him against the wall.

"Now you listen to me, little brother!! I didn't have to come all the way up here to warn you but frankly it seemed like a better idea than staying in the hot place!!!"

Sasuke tried to struggle free from his grip but everytime he would try to get a grip on Itachi's arm his hands would go right through him.

"Do you see these chains? I earned these chains even before I killed the Uchiha clan. I forged these chains during my lifetime, link by link, there's one for every evil deed I did. The really big one is the whole killing the clan thing. I only looked out for myself and never gave a care for my fellow man and now I have an eternity to pay for it. In fact you're in the same boat as me."

"What are you talking about?! I never did anything like kill an entire clan!!" argued Sasuke.

"But you still did a lot of bad things Sasuke!!! Quantity is every bit as important as quality down there!! And trust me, I can tell just by looking at you that you've made many more chain links than I!"

Sasuke's breath was stolen from him. Could it really be true that he was gonna end up worse than Itachi.

"But lucky for you, you may have the chance to save yourself." Itachi grumbled. "Not that I ever got such a chance."

Itachi soon recomposed himself as he saw Sasuke's questioning glare. "Anyways, tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them and do as they say, who knows, maybe you'll be able to break your chains unlike I did."

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer to his face and said "Don't blow it!" Itachi threw Sasuke back onto the bed. "Expect the first to arrive at the stroke of twelve!!" The windows flew open letting in a whirlwind which wrapped itself around Itachi. "FARWEEEEEEEEELLL!!!" The wind disappeared taking Itachi with it.

Sasuke looked at the mess caused by the exit of his dead brother. "He always did like to make an exit…drama king. Hn."

That's it for the first chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it, I tried to keep a certain level of professionalism which I hope I have maintained. I also tried to keep some jokes without it turning into a parody. Fingers crossed.


	2. Christmas Past

Here's chapter two, I was in a bit of a pickle for a while on the ghosts but I think I have something. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he continued to sweep all the snow out of his room. "Stupid dead brother, even when he's dead he finds a way to make my life hell."

Sasuke stopped sweeping for a moment and looked at his clock. It was almost midnight and Itachi's words still rung in his head.

"Oh on the stroke of midnight the first ghost appears, and I'm total douche bag." Mocked Sasuke.

Midnight rung and Sasuke still couldn't find any ghosts. Sasuke checked under his bed for more snow. "Nope, no 'ghosts' under here either."

"But there is one right behind you." Said a voice.

Sasuke jumped hitting his head on the bottom of the bed. He got out to glare at the person behind him but was shocked to see none other than Hanabi Hyuuga.

"You? What do you want? How did you get in here?" asked Sasuke.

"I am not really Hanabi, I have merely taken her form. I am really Spirit of Christmas Past. Come here, we've got a lot to do and less time to do it in."

"I'm not going anywhere, you bitch!"

"You'll come with me or else I'll give you nightmares each and every night about the slaughter of the Uchiha clan!!!"

Sasuke groaned. "Fine!"

Hanabi opened a window causing more of the blizzard to fly in.

"HEY!! I JUST CLEANED THIS PLACE!!"

"Oh don't worry about that. Now come on, we got to fly out the window."

"Despite popular belief NINJAS CAN'T FLY!!!" said Sasuke.

"You are such a baby!!!" said Hanabi.

Hanabi walked over to him and grabbed his hand. The instant their flesh touched each other they were shot out of the window.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" shouted Sasuke.

"TO ONE OF YOUR PAST CHRISTMASES!!!" shouted back Hanabi.

Suddenly lights started to speed by in a blur. Sasuke's face was being pushed backwards by the force of the speed.

Hanabi floated like feather downward until she landed gently on the ground. Sasuke on the other hand landed like a rock into a snow bank.

Sasuke pulled himself up and brushed the snow off of himself. "I am REALLY starting to hate snow!!"

Sasuke took a moment to take in his surroundings and was struck with a major case of deja'vu.

"Wait a minute…I know this place. This is the Uchiha district." Said Sasuke.

"You got it, but this is the Uchiha district way BEFORE Itachi went on his killing spree." Said Hanabi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

Hanabi pointed to a window. "Take a look for yourself." Sasuke decided to humor her and walked over to the window. He peered inside but stumbled back in shock.

"This-This is impossible!! That's-That's ME!!! Only…"

"As a little kid, one hundred percent right, we are merely visiting shadows of your past." Said Hanabi.

"So In other words we're here but we're not really here?" asked Sasuke.

"Exactly, let's take a closer look shall we?" Hanabi grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him through the wall. "Nice place you had here."

"Yeah, before Itachi ruined it forever!!" said Sasuke.

"Ugh!! No wonder they call you an Eskimo jerk!!" said Hanabi.

"It's EMO, not Eskimo!!!" shouted Sasuke.

"Just shut up and watch your family." Said Hanabi.

The toddler Sasuke stumbled towards his mother.

"Honey, Sasuke just had his first steps!!!" shouted his mother.

Toddler Sasuke got his hair ruffled by his father. "That's my boy."

"Hey, where's Itachi?" asked the elder Sasuke.

As if on que Itachi entered the room. "Still obsessing over the little termite I see."

"Itachi!!! That's a terrible thing to call your baby brother!!"

"Whatever Mom."

Adult Sasuke sighed. "He always did hate me. I never understood why." But what came next was a shock, Itachi walked over and patted Sasuke on the head.

"What? You mean…he DID care for me?"

"Yes Sasuke, most people are not born on the path of evil. They choose to follow it for one reason or another regardless of their origins. Did you really forget that he once loved you like a brother should?" Asked Hanabi.

"I…I guess it's been so long…"

That was unusually profound for the spirit that Sasuke had gotten to know but he couldn't help but wonder…had he become evil too? It was like his brother said, he still did a lot of bad things.

"You were a happy family." Said Hanabi.

"Yeah…"

"Come, there are more Christmases to see."

Hanabi took Sasuke's hand taking off once again.

"I HATE THIS!!!" shouted Sasuke as lights sped around him once again.

Hanabi gently floated down to the ground while Sasuke crash landed in another snow bank. He got up and brushed the snow off of himself angrily.

"How is it that I can walk through walls, watch past versions of myself, but I STILL have problems with snow? I mean shouldn't I just be able to pass through it or something?" asked Sasuke.

Hanabi whistled innocently.

"This is your fault somehow, I just know it!"

"Yes…well…anyways…Do you know where we are?" asked Hanabi.

Sasuke looked around for a moment and felt his heart sink.

"This is the cemetery where my parents were buried. I spent a lot of time here after they died." Said Sasuke.

"This is the first Christmas after the Uchiha Massacre." Said Hanabi.

A young Sasuke walked over to his parent's graves and placed a rose on each one. He looked at the tombstones, his eyes watering. "I miss you." That was all it took for the small boy to break down.

"You loved your parents very much didn't you?" asked Hanabi.

"Like any son would, when they died I knew I would never know the love of a family ever again!!"

"Oh but you did find another family, even if you never did admit it."

A perplexed expression crossed Sasuke's face as Hanabi snuck up behind him. "What's that supposed to…" Hanabi grabbed hold of Sasuke and the were off once again. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN?!" Sasuke was really starting to hate the sight of speeding lights.

Once again Hanabi proved her grace as she gently landed on the ground while Sasuke fell into yet another snowbank making a Sasuke shaped hole.

"I hate you."

"Well be that as it may, I did manage to find the people you considered a second family." Said Hanabi.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the snow giving a small glare towards the spirit before humoring her by looking at the supposed 'second family'.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were seen through a window.

"Second family? The only thing I see here is my stupid old Genin Cell." Said Sasuke.

"Exactly, they treated you like family, like a brother, like a son, need I go on?" asked Hanabi.

"Please…they're all a bunch of losers." Said Sauke.

"Think so? Let's take a closer look than." Said Hanabi.

She got behind him and started to push him towards the wall until he ended up on the other side of it.

"This was my first Christmas after becoming a Genin…" said Sasuke.

"Yep and it looks like you invited the rest of the rookie nine." Said Hanabi.

"I didn't invite them, that dobe Naruto did. I didn't even want to come!! They dragged me!!" said Sasuke.

"Oh and what have we over here?" asked Hanabi.

Hinata stood under the mistletoe trying to get Naruto's attention, but she was so shy about it she could barely get out a whisper. Just when Hinata almost got Naruto's attention Sakura ran up to her, snatched the mistletoe above her, and ran off. Hinata looked like she had just been slapped.

"Hey Hinata, is something wrong?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto staring down at her. Her entire face turned the color of a tamoto. "N-N-Naruto-kun…"

Sakura on the other hand was running towards the Genin Sasuke with the mistletoe in her hand. She held the mistletoe over head and leaned towards Sasuke with her lips puckered.

"Pucker up…"

Genin Sasuke started to panic and in an act of pure desperation he grabbed the closest thing in arm's reach. Unluckily for Sakura that happened to be Chouji, she tried to stop herself in time but her lips just barely met the fat shinobi's.

She jumped back and started to spit out the germs while Shikamaru patted his friend on the back for getting a kiss. Genin Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow for dodging the bullet.

Sakura suddenly felt very self conscious as everyone started laughing at her for being tricked into kissing the member of Team 10. She ran out of the room into the snow crying her eyes out.

Hanabi hit the present Sasuke in the back of the head.

"OW!!! What did you do that for?!" asked Sasuke.

"What do you THINK it was for?! How could you have done something like that to her?! That's the type of pain that never goes away!!" said Hanabi.

"Oh please she's just being dramatic." Said Sasuke.

Hanabi glared at him furiously. "Think so?!"

She harshly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. Sasuke heard a strange sound coming from someplace. "What's that noise?" Hanabi pointed towards a tree, at first Sasuke didn't see anything, but around the corner he thought he saw something pink.

He walked over to the other side of the tree but took a couple of steps back at what he saw. Sakura had taken out a kunai with tears still in her eyes; it was pretty obvious what she was about to do.

"Now that's what I call overreacting. Just because I wouldn't kiss her…"

"This isn't because you wouldn't kiss her!!" said Hanabi.

"Is it because she kissed Fat Ass?"

"NO!!! It's because not only did you humiliate her and made her a laughing stock of the party but you seriously hurt her heart!!!" said Hanabi.

"She won't really do it…she-she doesn't have the guts for it!" said Sasuke.

Sakura swung the kunai down only for it to be deflected away from another kunai. Sasuke let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked to where the kunai was thrown from. There stood Naruto with his hand still extended, panting slightly.

"What the Hell, Sakura?!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura sniffled for a moment. "N-N-Naruto?"

"Look I know what happened back there was dramatic but that's no excuse for what you were thinking about doing!!!" said Naruto.

"But Sasuke…"

"Oh big tap dancing deal!! You need to prove to him that you got a greater strength than he gives you credit for! To prove that it takes more than a kiss from a fat guy to bring you down!! Show him the guts only a kunochi can get, show him exactly what Sakura Haruno is capable of!!!" said Naruto.

Sakura dried some of her tears. "Do-Do you really think I stand a chance to get Sasuke?

Naruto frowned. "Well personally I think you're wasting your time on that ass."

"WHAT?!" shouted Sasuke.

"But if you love him…and I mean really LOVE him, than you shouldn't just give up." Said Naruto.

Mentally Naruto was kicking himself, he still wanted to end up with Sakura at the end but what he was doing with her right now was seriously hurting his chances. But…as long as she was happy…

"I'm starting to make you smile Sakura but I can't let up now. It's time for my impression of Sasuke."

"His WHAT of WHO?!" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto pulled his jacket over his head and started to walk around with his arms limp. "Hn. Hn. I'm Sasuke. Hn. Hn. I have fifty girls chasing after me and I don't even blink an eyelid. Hn. Hn."

As Sakura started to laugh at Naruto, Sasuke tried to tackle him only to go right through him.

"Hello, Mr. Poor Listening Skills, we're not really here remember? Just calm down, the only reason he's doing this is to repair the damage YOU caused." said Hanabi.

"But…Sakura…"

"These are only shadows of the past, shadows that you caused."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. In a blink of an eye Sasuke was back in his room.

"Well at least I didn't land in another snow bank again." The wind howled against his window as he took a look through it. "It certainly isn't getting any safer out there."

MUNCH! MUNCH!

"Tell me about it!"

MUNCH! MUNCH!

Sasuke quickly turned around to see Chouji dressed like Santa Claus eating a bag of red and green potato chips on his bed.

"It's getting friggin scary out." Said Chouji.

"CHOUJI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!"

"First off, I'm not Chouji, I've just taken his form. I'm really the Spirit of Christmas Present. And second of all, and finishing my potato chips."

"GET OFF OF MY BED!!!"

Chouji ate the last chip in his bag and hopped off the bed.

"Just as well...we got a lot to do."

A light made of red and green filled the room blinding Sasuke.

That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Christmas past, it was a little tricky to write so I hope I did it right. Next chapter is Christmas Present with Chouji so I hope you'll read. I'll see you the next time I update.


	3. Christmas Present

Okay, Christmas Present this is the one I've been looking forward to this one for a while. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. He was in a room filled with Jounins and Chunins having a Christmas party.

"Okay where am I now?" asked Sasuke.

Chouji who was now eating from a new bag of red and green potato chips appeared next to him. "A Christmas Party… duh. None of your friends are here but your old teachers are another story."

Anko grabbed Iruka and pulled him dangerously close to her face. "Ya ready to pucker up, handsome?"

Iruka sweatdopped.

"But…we're not under the mistletoe…" said Iruka.

"So what?! I don't need no stinkin mistletoe!! Now open up!!!" shouted Anko.

Sasuke winced at what he was seeing. "Ewww!!! This is so gross!!"

"Ha ha, I think it's kinda funny. But that's not what we're here to see." Said Chouji.

"Thank God."

"We're here to see him." Said Chouji.

Chouji pointed towards Kakashi who was looking unusually down despite the party's atmosphere. This raised an eyebrow from Sasuke, Kakashi wasn't even reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi…" Kakashi turned to see Hana standing there giving him a questioning look. "What's with the long face?"

"It's Sasuke…" said Kakashi.

"M-Me?" the perplexed look on Sasuke's face was priceless.

"He's back in the village but he's still being treated as a criminal. I just wish there was something I could do for him. I see so much of myself in him it's scary, in some ways he's like the son I never had."

Sasuke's shoulders dropped. "I…I didn't know he felt that way."

"Oh yeah, you reminded him of himself when he was a Genin. Selfish, conceited, egotistical…"

"Okay you can stop now!"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Yes it's going to take some time for him to earn everyone's trust back, but I think things will balance out in the end." Said Hana.

"Thanks, Hana." Said Kakashi.

Iruka and Anko stumbled by still frenching each other.

"My God, they're still at it?!" asked Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be too surprised. In two years they're going to be a married couple." Said Chouji.

"What? Seriously? Wait, how do you know this? You're the Christmas Present one, not future!" said Sasuke.

"Yes but it is only a matter of time before the future becomes the present. You want a potato chip?" offered Chouji.

Sasuke took the potato chip and started to eat it. "Hey this is a pretty damn good potato chip."

"It's Christmas Potato Chip, sprinkled with the Christmas spirit of generosity."

"Generosity?! Hn! Since when has anyone ever showed me 'Generosity'?!" asked Sasuke.

"You've never given them reason to. I'll show you what I mean." Said Chouji.

In yet another blinding flash of light they were taken to a new place, the Hyuuga Household to be exact. There was a party going on and the guests included Lee, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

"This must be the party Sakura was talking about." Said Sasuke.

Speaking of Sakura, she was off in a corner of the room staring at her shoes.

"Now I thought for sure she'd gossiping with Ino about now or doing something fangirlish." Said Sasuke.

"Well thanks to you she isn't in the mood." Said Chouji.

"Yosh! Sakura-Chan, I have brought you a youthful fruitcake!!" said Lee.

"Well would you like at that, the fruitcake brought a fruitcake." Said Sasuke.

"Oh Lee…thanks." Said Sakura.

Lee handed her the fruitcake but the instant it entered her hands and out of Lee's the fruitcake fell to the ground taking her along with it.

"The youthful power of the fruitcake has the might of Christmas with it!!!" exclaimed Lee.

"Sakura-chan, this is a youthful Christmas party…but you seem down on yourself." Said Lee.

"It's Sasuke…" said Sakura.

"Ha! I knew it, she's finally gotten over me." Said Sasuke.

"I said some harsh things to him." Said Sakura.

"…What…" said a stunned Sasuke.

"I know that some of the things I've said were true and he probably deserved them too…but I still can't help but feel sad."

"I…I don't believe this! Everything she had said to me was completely legitimate!! How can she still have all of those feelings?!" asked Sasuke.

"Gee I wonder…" said Chouji.

Lee put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked him at eye level too him giving her the classic nice guy look, including the shiny teeth.

"Everything will work out, but forget Sasuke, date me instead!"

Sakura gave a sad smile and patted Lee on the cheek. "Thanks anyways."

"Lee, Sakura, we're about to sit down to dinner." Called Tenten.

As everyone started to sit down to dinner Sasuke's mouth started to water at all the spread. There was roast turkey, suckling pig, cranberry sauce, figgy pudding, and every other type of Christmas delight.

"This is looking pretty good."

"And you chose to stay home and brood instead." Said Chouji.

Sasuke started to stare at his shoes in shame.

Hinata stood holding his glass of wine. "I would like to propose a toast! To Naruto, our next Hokage!!"

"**To Naruto!!!"** exclaimed everyone.

Everyone started to dig in until Lee stood up again after looking at Sakura.

"I too would like to give a toast. To Sasuke Uchiha, may he one day be trust worthy again." Said Lee.

There was a sound of glass shattering which startled everyone. They all looked down to see a look of rage on the face of…Hinata of all people.

"SASUKE?!" shouted Hinata.

"Whoa, that's a lot of hostility for a shy girl." Said Sasuke.

"That no good, stubborn, ass faced, dick?! He never even should have been brought back!! Ever since he returned he's brought everyone nothing but MISERY!!!"

"Okay, I had no idea that little Miss Stutters A Lot could hate someone so much." Said Sasuke.

"Of course she hates you, you keep making the one man she wants to marry depressed. You haven't given her any reason NOT to hate you." Said the spirit.

"Naruto has always had poorer self-esteem than he has let on, but thanks to 'Sasuke' every step he takes forward is two steps back!!"

"Is she talking about the same Naruto I know?"

"Yes and frankly she hates your guts for everything you've done to him. She even has your picture." Said Chouji.

"Well that doesn't seem too hateful." Said Sasuke.

"No, I mean she has your picture on a DART BOARD! I'm not even sure you can call it a picture anymore seeing all the darts, kunais and shurikens she's thrown at it."

A cold chill ran down Sasuke's spine.

"Yes, all that you have said is true Hinata-san. However, this is still Christmas, the time of year when miracles tend to happen the most. Sasuke is still a big part of Naruto's life, and maybe tonight is the night when Sasuke will get into the spirit and show some compassion to his fellow man. If you will not do it for Sasuke or us than please do it for Naruto-kun."

For a moment it looked like Hinata was struggling with a decision. "Fine, for Naruto-kun." She held up her glass but didn't look she enjoyed doing it. "To Sasuke Uchiha."

As the others followed her actions Hinata took a look out into the storm to see it getting even worse. _"Please Naruto-kun, wherever you are…just stay safe."_

"Hey yeah, where is the dobe anyways?" asked Sasuke.

For some reason Chouji's face seemed to sadden. "That's a sad coincidence Sasuke, he's our last stop."

The room was once again filled with a blinding light and when it faded Sasuke Uchiha was out in the middle of the blizzard.

"Why are we out here?!" asked Sasuke.

Chouji pointed to a piece of lumpy snow. Shrugging Sasuke decided it was worth checking out. Sasuke stumbled back, it was impossible, it just simply couldn't be…this wasn't snow… this was Naruto.

"No way, Naruto…Naruto wouldn't be out here, and even if he was there would be no way ANY snow storm could keep him down!!! He's too stubborn to stay down plus he's got all of that red chakra to help him!!!" said Sasuke.

"Take a closer look. See those red eyes? He's ALREADY using the chakra just to stay alive!!"

"But Naruto'll come out of this! He always does! It's a sure thing!" said Sasuke.

"Maybe he's right…" terror filled Sasuke's eyes as looked at Naruto once again. "Maybe I am just fooling myself. What's the point of being Hokage if everyone still hates your guts? Maybe the leaf village would be better off I just stopped trying."

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Sasuke. "Don't you dare EVER talk like that!!! You are Naruto Uzumaki, you NEVER give up!!! Now get up!!! Get up and get to safety!!! You…You…YOU CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!!! NOT BECAUSE OF ME!!!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to Chouji. "You can see into the future, he's going to pull through this right? He's going to make it isn't he?"

Chouji sighed and hung his head. "If these shadows remain unchanged…Naruto Uzumaki will die."

"…No…"

It was then that Sasuke noticed that darkness started to wrap itself around the area as if it were a living breathing being. Both Naruto and Chouji had seemed to disappear.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke began to feel as if something had just appeared behind him. He turned around to see the Shinigami with the knife in his mouth.

"The…The Spirit Of Christmas Future?"

The Shinigami nodded.

Well I hope you enjoyed Christmas Present. I also hope you approve of who I picked to be Christmas Future, I wanted to describe him better but couldn't put it into words. I'm really trying to get this done but Christmas but I'm not sure if I can do it but I'll sure try.


	4. Christmas Future

Well here's Christmas Future. This is the second to last chapter so enjoy. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The Shinnigami turned and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke did so and he couldn't help but notice the knife in the Shinnigami's mouth, he certainly hoped he never found out what that was for.

"Um…I don't suppose you could show me what happened to Sakura could you?" asked Sasuke.

As if on que they both started to sink into the shadows as if it were quicksand.

"Not like this!!!"

Sasuke fell on the floor on top of his face.

"And now I MISS the snowbanks!!!" said Sasuke.

"Lee, here I come…" said Sakura.

"Sakura? Lee?"

Sasuke looked towards where he heard Lee and he did not like what he saw. There stood a much older Lee wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"MY EYES THEY BURN!!!" shouted Sasuke.

While Sasuke was covering his eyes trying to get the image out of his mind he heard footsteps.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura dressed in nothing but…Christmas wrapping?

"Ready for you Christmas present?" asked Sakura.

"This will be the most youthful Christmas ever!!"

"LEE DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!! LEE?! LEE!!! CAN YOU HEAR oh right shadows."

"You know Lee, you give me a lot more attention than Sasuke ever did. I don't think he even liked me. It was a good thing you helped me realize what an asshole he was." Said Sakura.

Sasuke felt a pain in his heart. He had expected a lot of people to say such things like that about him but not Sakura.

"I…" Sasuke hung his shoulders and walked over to the Shinnigami. "Let's get out of here."

The shadows once again surrounded them taking them away. They appeared once again in a graveyard of all places. Sasuke saw a couple of grave diggers putting their shovels away next to a tree.

"Well he's finally buried. Hard to believe what a dobe this guy was." Said one of the diggers.

"I know, no mourners, no friends to bid him fair well. And thus ends his clan." Said the other.

'_Who could possibly be so miserably alone?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Here we are Hokage-sama, are you sure you don't want us to follow you in?" asked a voice.

"Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I'll be fine."

"That sounded like a girl's voice!" said Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly looked towards the Hokage monument and saw the person next to Tsunade's head wasn't Naruto's but Hinata's.

"No way!! Impossible!! Hinata would never take Naruto's dream away from him!!!" said Sasuke.

The Shinnigami waved his hand over to where he heard the voices. Sasuke ran over to see Hinata kneeling in front of a grave as she took off her Hokage hat.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's been a long time." Said Hinata.

Sasuke's stomach suddenly felt like a rock had landed inside of it. Naruto really did die.

"It's funny you know." Hinata said sadly. "I never would have gotten to kage level if it weren't for you, especially since half our dates started out as training." Hinata hung her head for a moment. "It's been…hard without you. You were my pillar of strength, when I was around you I gained confidence when I thought I had just run out. But now…I don't have your smiling face to look forward to, to comfort and inspire me. I became Hokage in honor of your memory, to do things I thought you would."

"Well…that does sound like something she would do." Said Sasuke.

"Except for one thing…for having putting you in the emotional state that you were when you died, I had HIM sentenced to death as my first act of being Hokage!!! It was only fitting for taking away one of the most precious people in my life." Said Hinata.

Sasuke had a gut feeling he knew who she was talking about but hoped he was wrong.

"Spirit, tell me…are these the shadows of things that WILL be or MAY be?" asked Sasuke.

The Shinnigami merely floated in place. Sasuke turned to him with almost pleading eyes.

"Tell me please, who is responsible for this, I can handle whoever it is just as long as it isn't me!!" said Sasuke.

The Shinnigami waved his hand over to the grave where the diggers had been. Sasuke knew that the answer he was seeking, but that didn't mean the chill he felt went away.

Sasuke looked at the tomb stone and quickly stumbled back in fear. Upon the tombstone read "SASUKE UCHIHA".

"No…No! IT CAN'T BE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Unfortunately because of Sasuke's shouting he was unaware that the Shinnigami was right behind him. Sasuke barely managed to roll away in time from the knife that was usually in the Shinnigami's mouth being slashed into the ground where he once stood.

An evil light started to leak through from the hole made from the knife. The ground started to shake as his grave started to split open.

Tree roots shot out from the grave and wrapped themselves around Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground as the roots started to drag him towards the grave where the light started to get brighter.

Sasuke clawed at the ground trying to get a hand hold on something…ANYTHING that could help him. Then he spotted the Shinnigami watching him.

"You!!! You can stop this!!! Save me, please!!!" begged Sasuke.

The Shinnigami's only response was putting the knife back in his mouth.

"Please!! I'll change!! I want to hold Christmas in my heart!!! I want to keep it there all year round!!! I can change, I WILL change!!! I promise!!! Just give I'll help people who are less fortunate than me!!! I'll never again look down on others again!!! I'll help my fellow man!!! I'll spread good cheer, not just on Christmas, but on every single day of the year!!! I PROMISE!!!"

The roots dragged Sasuke into the grave despite his best efforts. As Sasuke fell towards the Hellish light he screamed _**"I'LL CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!!!"**_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room. He patted himself down to make sure everything was still in one piece. Sasuke felt like he wanted to parade around the whole village in celebration. He was going to take advantage of the second chance given to him by the spirits. But what day was it? Had Christmas already passed?

"I wish I could stick my head out the window and ask some random person what day it was, but nobody in the right mind would be out in that wea…we…w…_**NARUTO!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT NARUTO!!!"**_

Sasuke ran and put on his winter clothing including a jacket and hat and ran out the door.

That's my chapter on the Spirit of Christmas future. I really got into a groove for this chapter, it was actually hard to stop. Why stop you ask? Well I'm saving that stuff for the last chapter aka the next. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you the next time I update.


	5. The End

And this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Sasuke ran through the snow searching for Naruto. He tried to remember where he saw him from when he took the trip with Christmas Present but it was no use.

"There's too much snow, how can I…Hinata that's it!!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke ran toward the Hyuuga compound straight to Hinata's house. It looked the party was still going on so that answered his question on how long it took the spirits to change his ways. But he would celebrate later, he ran up to the door and started to pound on it.

"GUYS!!! OPEN UP!!! IT'S ME!!!" shouted Sasuke.

The door opened to a surprised Sasuke. After the shock had worn off Hinata glared fiercely at him. "What do you want?"

"Naruto's in trouble!!!" said Sasuke.

The next thing Sasuke knew everybody grabbing their boots and coats and racing out the doors.

"Naruto-kun, please be okay!" said Hinata.

She activated her Byakugan to look through the snow to try and find Naruto. "There's too many places he could be!! I don't know if I can find him in time!"

"_Spirits…please…I don't want him to die but…I need your help to find him."_ Thought Sasuke.

A sunbeam shined through the clouds and even through the blizzard where a large lump of snow laid. Sasuke pulled on Hinata's sleeve and pointed over to where the lump was.

"It's Naruto!!" shouted Hinata.

They both ran over and started to pull Naruto out of the snow. They put his arms around their shoulders and started to walk back towards the house. Halfway Naruto started to come around. "Sasuke?" he said weakly.

"Hey buddy." Said Sasuke.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "You called me buddy, I don't think I've ever heard you called me that."

"Yeah well you're just going to have to get used to me calling you Hokage-sama instead. And if I ever catch you having such stupid thoughts about giving up in your head ever again I'll sick your girlfriend on you! She can be friggin scary when she wants to be!!" said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"But she's so cuddly." Said Naruto.

Hinata blushed but smiled.

They got Naruto inside where Hinata wrapped an electric blanket around him and Sakura was able to dunk Naruto's feet in a tub of hot water while Sasuke got him a hot water bag for his head.

"Naruto, I would like to take this time to apologize." Said Sasuke. "I have been a Gamabunta sized ass to you for the longest time, and yet despite all of this you still stuck by me, for this I thank you. But now I have only one thing to ask you…"

"Sniff What's that?" asked Naruto.

"When you get better, probably by tomorrow knowing you, could you do your impression of me for me?" asked Sasuke.

"But how did you find out about….sure." said Naruto.

"Good, now another thing you need to do when you get better is have a tongue wrestling match with your girlfriend, for like…three hours or something." Sasuke turned to leave but felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned to see Hinata. Sasuke almost flinched in fear of having her shout at him.

"Sasuke I would like to apologize. I misjudged you harshly but if it weren't for you, the most precious person in my life might not be here." Said Hinata.

She bowed to him in a formal Hyuuga way.

"No Hinata…you didn't misjudge me. I am not the same person I was yesterday, before tonight any assumptions you made about me would have been right. But I am a changed man now, and I will live each and every day with Christmas in my heart."

Before Hinata could say another word Naruto let out a fierce sneeze.

"Now uh why don't you nurse your man back to health." Said Sasuke.

Hinata smirked. "I think I will."

Sasuke smiled as he started to watch Hinata fuss over Naruto. "Now I have some business of my own to take care of."

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto and Hinata. _"At least somebody's happy."_

"Hey Sakura!** ♪**" called Sasuke.

Sakura turned only to get a kiss from Sasuke, his tongue even entered her mouth. She stood there in shock for a moment or two.

"I owed you one, big time. I've seen a lot of unpleasant things tonight that made me realize a lot of things, and one of those things is I have more feelings for you than I though I did. I especially don't want to see you end up with someone other than myself."

GLOMP!!!

Sakura had her arms around his neck in a super hug of death while crying failing to notice that Sasuke was starting to turn the most lovely shade blue.

"I knew it! I knew you cared for me more than you cared to admit! I just…Sniff…didn't know how to bring it out!" Sakura sobbed.

She was going to cry a little more when she felt Sasuke tapping her arm. She looked at his face was turning a blue that was getting darker by the second.

"Sakura…this is very touching…but…I…need to…breathe…" wheezed Sasuke.

She let go and color started returning to his face.

"I mean, I'm happy about it too but let's take it one step at a time. And do you want to come over to my place later; there are some wreaths that I've been meaning to put up." Said Sasuke.

Sakura smirked. "So you don't think they're stupid anymore?"

"Definitely not." Said Sasuke returning the smirk.

"_I promise, I will never revert back to my ways ever again!!"_ thought Sasuke.

Three months later Naruto and Hinata got married. Sakura gave him a nudge on the shoulder to give a hint but he reminded her that they needed to still take things slowly. In another nine months Hinata gave birth to her first born son, which after some convincing from Naruto, they named Miso.

Sasuke never saw the spirits again for there was no need. He was more than good on his word helping everybody he saw who needed it. To Naruto's son Sasuke had become like a second father. All in all, they lived Happily Ever After**♪**.

The End

IT'S OVER!!! It's over? Hey it's over!! I actually completed something! It's a Christmas Miracle! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have a very Merry Christmas! XD


End file.
